A promise made, a promise kept
by Random Coupler
Summary: Sequal to my other DavidXDavid story. Idol fic. Two years afte idol David Cook comes to SF to see his ex-love David Archuleta.


**A/n: Another chapter. I don't own anything really.**

David Archuleta was flipping threw channels on his TV, in his small San Fransico apatment, it had been two years since 'Idol'. He was now nineteen years old, two feet taller then he was at seventeen, his voice had changed, it was a little deeper, but when he sang it was still great.

David-Davey...Had graduated High school just a year ago and released his second CD the same day. He now was attending Standford and going on a world tour during the summer. After flipping past ten channels, one caught his eye. "The official Idol network.". He put the remote down beside him on the worn leather couch. On the screen was a what looked to be a airport gate and in front of the gate stood a reporter.

"Coming from the SouthWest airport in Oakland, I'm here with season seven American Idol, David Cook. David what are you doing here in the Bay area?"The reporter, a red headed man with a mohawk, in his late twenties, turned to a older David Cook. Davey's eyes went wide, slowly he looked down at the cross around his neck, then back up at the screen. David had changed slightly, his hair was a bit longer and his stubble was gone.

"Well, I came to see an old friend. It's great to see you guys."David replied, before trying to push past many other reporter, fans, and photograghers.

'An old friend? Is it...Me?'Davey asked himself, he shook his head.

"No, no. He doesn't even know I live here."Davey declared out loud and continued to watch David push past the people.

"David! David! David over here!"One reporter begged, David shook his head and continued to push threw the crowd, his body guards didn't do such a good job.

"Mr.Cook! Mr.Cook! Why did your relationship with, Kimberly Codwell fail? And why haven't you dated since?"Another hounded, the twenty nine year old rockstar. Davey watched as David climbed into his limo, rolled down the window half way, gave his beautiful smiled and a peace sign, before he sped off into the rainy night.

Davey sighed and turned off the TV, he flopped backwards on the couch, lying there, thinking about his first and only love. David Cook. Their relationship ad romance had been quick, but not quick enough for Davey to fall completely and utterly in love with the man. They had gotten together after a night of innocent fun in his hotel room, while he was sick, they had lasted over two months after 'Idol'.

David had gone out with Kimberly Codwell, to hide their relationship, after-all not having a girlfriend and constantly flying out to Utah to spend time with another man, would look fishy. Davey's arm hung limply over the edge of the couch, his black and white terrier, Sammy soon came and started licking it. Davey smiled and picked up the puppy, Sammy could fit perfectly in the crook of his arm.

"Hey, Sam, you still love me, right? Aw...Good girl."David laughed softly as Sam licked his nose. After he had fed Sammy, ate dinner (curtest of Panda Express), called his older sister, and took a shower. He settled into bed with his favorite book,'Twilight' with Sammy at his feet.

He read page after page, hour and hour went by, until it was at least midnight. When he heard a knock at his door, he figured it must've been some more reporters or fans that found out where he lived. So he ignored it and continued reading. It wasn't until his iPhone3 went off, that he realized, it wasn't fans or reporters. Tears formed in his eyes as,'Think of me' played, he wiped away the tears. Shakily, he raised the phone to his ear slowly and pressed the green talk button.

"Hello?"There was a pause before the other person answered,

"Hey, Archie...Um...It's...It's David...Could you open the door?"

The phone dropped from Davey's hand as he raced to open the door for the other David. There he stood, drenched from the rain, his love, David Cook. David gave him a lop-sided smile, Davey returned it and invited him in. Davey lead David into his bathroom, sat him down on the edge of the bathtub. Davey brought him towels to dry off with, a black pair of PJ pants that were too big for him, and the gray tank top that was once David's back when they had,'gone out'.

After David had changed, Davey dried off David's hair, there was silence that filled the room, gently Davey lifted his ex-lover's chin, wiping his face off. David sighed and closed his eyes, Davey was so gentle with the towel, it was like a caress. Without a word or warning, he wrapped his arm's around Davey's thin waist and brought him to sit on his lap. Davey dropped the towel and put his arms around David's shoulders buried his chin in his right shoulder. David chuckled when he felt Archie shiver as he ran his finger softly up and down his spine. Same old Archie, the shyest guy he would ever know.

"I missed you..."Davey's young voice, made the older man melt on the inside.

"I missed you too...That's why I'm here..."He scoffed a little,"I surprised you still had my tank top and necklace..."

"Course...I loved-love you...And all those things made me think of...Fondly..."David pulled away,

"That was a very, VERY bad pun."David told him.

Cook carried young Archuleta to his bedroom, which they had passed on their way to the bathroom, he gently settled them on Archie's bed, both lying on thier sides, Sammy had still not awakened. David ran his fingers slowly threw Archie's short raven hair, while Archie himself rubbed David's arm. He spotted two fair sized tattoos, old English letters, D.A. He knew David had gotten the tattoo for him. Davey looked up,

"I'm still only nineteen."He stated bluntly. Cook shrugged and kissed the top of his head.

"Ever watch,'Shanghai kiss'?"Davey laughed and nodded.

"You'll wait for me?"David nodded,

"I'd wait a lifetime and longer for ya , Dave. That I promise you."Both once-upon-a-time 'Idol' contests smiled and sealed the promise with a kiss.

Three years later, the married Davids' laid in bed together in their, Seattle home. Though they still didn't share the same name, they were as happy as they could be. The two men slept peacefully, that was until a cry was heard from down the hall. Davey got up and slipped on his PJ bottoms. He kissed elder David's cheek and ran down the hall. David rubbed his eyes and stretched, he looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"Damn, only seven?"He grumbled, yet smiled when Davey returned with their adopted son, Andrew Lloyd Cook,"Hey cutie."David took the two year old from his partner and held the toddler close. They loved the little boy so much, just a year ago they had gone to Thailand for vacation, they went with Paula, Carly, Elliot, and Chris for the 'Idol reach out progra'. While they were stopping to make an appearance at Andrew's orphanage, they instantly fell for the little boy.

"Da!"Andrew replied smiling his cute little smile. Though he was a adopted, he could pass as Thai version of what their real kid could looks like, well if men could have babies on their own. Andrew had bright brown eyes, much like David, and hwas was just as pale as Davey, he also had the same same of raven hair as Davey also. Davey sat beside him and watced as he played with Andy, until Andy fell back asleep. They smiled at one another and placed him in between them.

"David,"David looked up from their son,"thanks for waiting for me."David smiled and kissed Archie tenderly.

"A promise made, a promise kept."

**Ok! Liked it? Hated it? Please don't flame!**


End file.
